Prinz Vegetas Brautraub
by Korina Stone
Summary: Alternative Universe: Vegeta versucht Chichi zu entführen *ist abschlossen, auch wenn es nur kurz ist*


Diese Story widme ich der lieben **nene2**, die bisher großzügig jede meiner Geschichten mit einen Review beehrt hat. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle. Der Dank gilt natürlich auch allen anderen.  
**  
Notiz:  
**Das hier ist eine kurze Kurzgeschichte. Es gab dafür eine Bezeichnung, die mir nur leider gerade nicht einfallen will. Diejenigen, die eventuell auf eine Fortsetzung von **Heartbroken** warten muss ich leider enttäuschen. Mir sind meine Notizen dafür erst wieder in zwei Wochen zugänglich. Ebenso geht es mir mit** Amazonenprinz **und** Fluch und Segen zugleich!  
  
****Disclamer: **  
- Akira Toriyama erschuf Dragonball, Dragonball Z/GT und seine Charaktere. Diese sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyaman, Toei Animation FUNimation, Bird Studios, etc. und von mir nur zum Vergnügen ausgeliehen.  
- Idee nach einer alten griechischen Sage.  
  
  
**  
  
Prinz Vegetas Brautraub  
  
**Goku hörte schrille Jammerschreie and laute Hilferufe als er am Fluß fischte. _Das ist doch Chichi! _Alarmiert versuchte er die Lebenenergie die seine zukünftige Braut abstrahlte zu erspühren doch da war nichts. Voller Sorge erhob sich Son Goku in die Luft. Fliegend durchsuchte er die nähere Umgebung. Seufzend und unwillig gab er langsam die Hoffnung auf Chichi jemals wiederzusehen.   
Auf dem Bergweg vor ihren, Chichi and Gokus, Haus entführte Vegeta, Prinz aller Saiyajins Chichi immer höher den Berg hinauf. Er wollte zu seiner Raumkapsel.  
Son Goku landete weich auf den Dach seines Hauses und er schrie über das kleine Tal hinüber. "Halt! Sie ist mein!" Und brachte seine Hände seitwärts seiner Hüfte zu einen gewaltigen Kamehameha zusammen, welches in wundervollen strahlenden Licht seiner blauen Energie als Ki-Ball in Gokus Händen ruhte und wartete. Jederzeit bereit loszufliegen.  
Chichis Geschrei verstummte.   
Prinz Vegeta spürte das aufflackern von Ki hinter ihm und blieb stehen. Verwundert drehte er sich um. Sein Blick blieb auf einen hochgewachsen jungen Mann mit wilden schwarzen Haar, das in alle Richtungen von seinen Kopf abstand, und eben solchen tiefschwarzen Augen, hängen. "Was willst du?", rief Vegeta.  
"Meine Braut!", schrie Son Goku voller Wut ohne den Ki-Ball zu absorbieren, denn ihn wurde plötzlich bewußt wie schön doch seine weinende Chichi war. Er hielt den Ki-Ball zusammen für den Fall, dass er ihn doch noch brauchen würde.  
Der stolze Saiyajinprinz las erstaunt von seinen Scouter den Powerlevel des jungen Mannes ab. "Du wagst mehr als andere, Mensch. Ich bin erstaunt und vielleicht sogar ein kleines bisschen beeindruckt!" Vegeta überlegte. "Nun gut, komm her! Möge das Mädchen selbst entscheiden, ob sie lieber mit einen Prinzen und Saiyajin, der ihr alles bieten könnte, oder mit einen dahergelaufenen Bauerntrampel und Idiot zusammen sein will."  
Goku sprang von Dach und lief in Rekordgeschwindigkeit den schmalen Bergpfad, der von seinen Haus noch höher in die Berge führte, hinauf. Als er vor Vegeta und Chichi stand, hatte die Tochter des Rinderteufels, schon entschieden: sie wollte die Braut des Menschen sein. "Denn wenn ich beginne zu altern, wird der Saiyajin mich wieder verlassen, außerdem liebe ich dich Son Goku", sprach Chichi mit weicher Stimme. Sie wußte, daß Saiyajins eine weitaus längere Lebensspanne zu erwarten hatten als Menschen, auch wenn sie durch Kämpfe bis zum Tode meistens doch deutlich kürzer ausfielen.   
Son Goku nahm sie auf den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich während er sie zu ihren Haus trug. Was keiner der drei wußte war das Son Goku aus Prinz Vegetas Rasse stammte, doch der Verlust seiner affenähnlichen Rute gaukelte allen vor er wäre ein auf der Erde geborener Mensch. Was für eine unliebsame Überraschung für Chichi in der Zukunft.  
Während Chichi und Goku Zärtlichkeiten und Liebkosungen austauschten, machte sich der Prinz aller Saiyajins, Vegeta, auf und davon. Auf der Suche nach seiner nächsten Braut. Er flog in Richtung Capsule Corporation davon.  



End file.
